One Night Stand
by Yuki Artsa
Summary: Doflamingo was the type of person who did one night stands only. But fuck, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see that kid again. [Drabble-ish, Doflamingo x Luffy, AU, rated M for delicious lemons]


**To all my fabulous readers who have been expecting updates on my other stories: please accept my sincerest apologies, brahs!**

 **I've either been procrastinating, half-through writing it, or been stuck on a writer's block. I promise you all, though, the next chapter of _I Love You_ is about half-finished, I'm just trying to figure out where to take it. _X Marks The Spot's_ first lemon is longer than I first thought, so I'm trying to smooth out the details and still fit in all that I wanted to. _Thirty_ , I'm stuck on how to write it up (bad excuse, I know), and _Resist_ , I have more than twenty oneshots waiting to be finished, but I haven't looked them over fully, or haven't been completed; it all varies, so I am very sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

 **Hopefully by next year, I may at least have finished _X Marks The Spot_ (the word to note, _"hopefully"_ ), along with starting a few more stories that I am anxious to write. But for now, I just had to post this, I love this couple to death, and I didn't want to forget the idea. It does share some similarity to another story I'm planning, but not too much, so I hope the two don't seem like copies. **

**Anyway, I can't apologise enough for the lack of updates I've been giving you guys, who have been begging, and pleading, and weeping openly for me to update, and I can't thank you brahs enough for your reviews — each make me feel like a shit person for not updating, but that just makes me want to work harder for you brahs, so thank you so much for them.**

 **Love you all, and I hope you enjoy this ship as much as I do. I really want to do more of these two in the future, and I'll keep you guys in the loop on my future story plans; by the time this is up (hopefully after this is posted), I'll update my profile to give you brahs some idea on my possible stories, so be sure to check it out.**

 **Enough talk, Yuki, let's get the deliciousness started~**

* * *

Doflamingo stood by the rule of "dine and dash". That being, fuck your partner's brain out and leave them without a trace. On very few occasions had he met with them once more, but those were by pure coincidence, and, like he had in the past, didn't bother to remember their name or face. What was the point, anyway? It's not like they'd start calling each other everyday like some sappy couple. That wasn't the blonde's style at all.

Doflamingo was the type of person who did one night stands only. But fuck, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to see that kid again.

Unlike his previous lovers, the perky, energetic teen he met, wearing tight denim jeans that he cursed to Hell for being so tempting on the boy and so difficult to get off, and the bleach white shirt with some faded design darkened by the soak of water, beer and sweat. If he hadn't seen that kid's license, he would of thought the boy was sixteen and underage.

Monkey D. Luffy wasn't a hard name to track down, having memorised the name like his knowledge from Karma Sutra (you name it, Doflamingo had done all of those positions during sex at least twice in the past) and it being such a unique name. He was attending university for some reason, and worked part-time delivering groceries. The man was surprised he hadn't been kicked from both of them by now, since Luffy's attention span was very little unless he found something he was interested in.

And he most certainly had been interested in Doflamingo, having pretty much stripped him down and searched like a sniffer dog on his body, making delicious whimpers and moans whenever he found something new. The man let him do as he pleased, and wasn't the slight bit disappointed. As clueless as he appeared to be, that kid had some skill that made Doflamingo rock hard just thinking about it.

That sticky, wet black hair which framed his face perfectly. That tender, sun-kissed skin that felt so delicious in his teeth or against his body. That scar underneath his left eye that sent shivers down the boy when licked. Those coal black eyes that seemed to cloud over whenever he moaned. That beautiful blush that covered his entire face, showing that he was enjoying his pleasure.

And those succulent ruby lips, the mischievous tongue and canine teeth... He hadn't been given a blow job that good _ever_.

Doflamingo had practically forgotten the irritation brought on from his associate with a stick up his ass, the pathetic flirts of ten dollar hookers looking for someone to shake clean and the reminder that his life, as leisurely as it was, could also be an absolute dick to him. All his attention was on Luffy, tasting Luffy, hearing Luffy, feeling Luffy, teasing Luffy, fucking Luffy, it was all about him.

There was no doubt that going to that party was one of the best decisions — no, the _best_ _decision_ , he ever made.

* * *

Having gone through more than a few colourful drinks that didn't keep him from being able to walk straight, at least five CD's of music he hadn't heard, but liked nonetheless being played, and more than twenty flirts and denials in at least two hours, Doflamingo had ended up sitting by the bar, ignoring the barkeep as he flirted with the last woman he shot down, and cracking peanuts open every so often just to keep himself occupied.

This wasn't usually his scene; his scene was at a club where you could find Barbie dolls swinging on poles, and everybody lost all their clothing when they took up a lap dance. Instead, here he was, at some random person's party amongst more people than he could count, trashing a five-star hotel's roof with some cast-aside bikinis, a lot of alcohol and at least half the pool's water thrown over the side.

He didn't know why he decided to come here. The guest of honour — if there was one — was someone he most likely didn't know, probably wasted and throwing up in the lobby, and everyone present was younger than him, but didn't kick him out or mock him for his age. Who would want to mess with a guy who looked like he had his own harem and unit of CIA agents on speed dial if he so wished? Despite the terrible taste in fashion, he screamed that he was richer than the government, and he was looking for a good fuck.

Doflamingo hadn't expected that to be found so easily.

Luffy, who he was yet to meet, had escaped the pool with a rambunctious laugh, walking over to the bar with his usual grin. The swim hadn't done much to clean him of his sweat, but he and his friends had earned a good laugh from pushing the boy in. Alcohol had done what it did best in situations like this ( _"cause ironic events that would help the story progress,"_ you say?), making Luffy a little disorientated and less aware of those around him, bumping into a girl who spilt her drink on his singlet, giving him a scowl before storming off (ah well, maybe next time).

He idly pulled at his singlet, which stuck to his chest thanks to the girl's drink. Wearing a stupid smile as if he was glad that had happened, he climbed onto the barstool next to Doflamingo and pulled out his wallet. "Ossan!" Luffy called out,"just a raspberry, please!"

Whatever lead Doflamingo to make his decision, he had to thank the God he never believed in for making him do it. The blonde pulled out a few notes, just as the boy realised his were soaked from being thrown into the pool. He looked to Doflamingo, his smile widening. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure," he answered smoothly. "What's your name, anyway?"

Either he hadn't learnt to not talk to strangers, or he was too drunk to care, he replied quickly, "Luffy!" Doflamingo smirked a little at his eagerness, as his drink arrived. "I'm Doflamingo. A pleasure to meet you, _Luffy~_ " The blonde made sure to roll the boy's name on his tongue, and his expression was priceless. Both of them knew he couldn't blame his blush on the drink, and Doflamingo took this opportunity to make his move. "Fufufu, I wonder how much I can make you blush when we're alone, hm?"

The boy finished his drink and nodded, as if afraid he'd mess it up by saying anything. He chuckled softly, hopping off his stool alongside Luffy, whilst keeping a suggestive hold that sat on his rather taut ass, and lead him out, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

Luffy was beyond eager. Between leaving the hotel whilst passing (and blindly ignoring) other self-absorbed couples, during the taxi ride that was driven by a man who didn't seem to care that they were going to fuck right behind him, up until they reached Doflamingo's luxury penthouse (he bought the whole building just for himself, then decided he didn't need thirteen extra floors and made them offices with weekly rent that was more than the average yearly wage), he had been attacked with Luffy trying to meet his lips as much as possible, which made it difficult to give his address to the driver, and rip off as much clothing as he could.

He could barely open the door to his private floor, what with Luffy still working on getting through the blonde's belt; the boy had ripped his shirt throughout the process. Doflamingo had swore on more occasions than he could count, with his tongue lathered in Luffy's saliva and his hands all over the man's body.

When he had retaliated, the raven boy's moans were faint, but beautiful to hear, as if he were caught on some spell that made him desperate for Doflamingo, and he loved to have people's attention on him. He lead the boy further inside, ending up pushing him against the coffee table that clearly was worth more than any car. Luffy whimpered as he pulled away, trying his best to pull away the massive coat holding his partner. "Doffy..." Luffy whined, his cheeks stained red, and quick breaths leaving him every moment.

Even if the boy wasn't accurate with his name, it brought a smirk to Doflamingo's face, pulling at Luffy's singlet. He helped, and started panting as the man immediately pounced on the two perky nibs that went rock hard the moment Doflamingo caught the boy's left between two fingers (or three, it didn't matter) and the right in his mouth, trapped by a devilish appendage and sharp teeth.

"Aah...haah..." Luffy was left a writhing, mewling mess underneath him, now trying to pull the blonde as close as possible. Doflamingo slipped off his coat and threw his shirt aside (seeing as it was now completely useless, being ripped through the middle), now beginning to work on his belt. Thankfully, the boy had loosened it and the leather accessory was quickly pushed aside, as Luffy anxiously pulled down the man's designer pants (Doflamingo rarely wore underwear, since these sessions were usually unexpected and quick).

He held the man's dick, which was smothered in precum and sweat that only hardened as Luffy breathed softly against it, "so big..." The blonde took it as a compliment, his fingers entangling in the boy's hair as he gave a curious look to Doflamingo. He had experience (he was nineteen, who wouldn't?) but not in this kind of place, with a much older and sexier man ready to screw him to Heaven and back. Somewhat awkwardly, Luffy shifted until he sat properly on the coffee table, his head met by the blonde's throbbing piece of flesh that he couldn't help, but give a long lick from the tip, up until the wisps of vanilla hair were trapped against his face. He pulled back and sampled the new taste, almost moaning at the taste.

Fuck, did this man bathe in milk and honey, or was he hallucinating?

Doflamingo was more than pleased at the attention his cock was receiving, hearing every pant and feeling every lick which caused more precum to trickle from the tip and be slurped up by Luffy. He didn't force the boy to deepthroat him, although he had trouble resisting the urge to force him further down, especially when he begun sighing contently, his tongue now sliding over the burning flesh, with his teeth scraping sensitive parts he didn't know he had.

It seemed like Luffy had been multitasking, as he pulled away and whined, trying to get his pants off despite hugging his legs. At least they had revealed the taut little ass, squirming around on his table, and Doflamingo knew he wanted to fuck the boy's hole until he would be hoarse from screaming his name. He flipped Luffy over in a swift move, who wiggled around confused. "Dof— haah..."

His words had broken into delicious moans, somehow having destroyed Doflamingo's dignity, as he tried to no success in shoving the man's tongue further up his ass. He usually wouldn't take these kind of actions with any of his sexual partners, but Luffy was _clearly_ an exception. "Fuck, Luffy, you're so tight and hot..." Doflamingo whispered when he pulled out a little, both hands massaging the boy's plump cheeks that felt like warm dough in his hands. Luffy only moaned in reply, any coherent words forming on his tongue disappearing into embarrassing sounds that only made the man towering above him smirk, and whisper more dirty words to repeat the cycle.

Doflamingo wasn't lying, with the words he spilled, the heat and muscles convulsing around his tongue pleasurable, no doubt, but the thought of his cock being drawn in to such deliciousness was something he longed for. He wanted to dominate every bit of this boy, stain him as his own, and he could hardly wait.

He silenced the boy's faint whines from the removal of his tongue, with his broken groans, as he slid inside the boy, continuing to squeeze his ass whilst doing his best to keep himself from moaning, the saliva doing little to cool the searing, but intoxicating heat. Luffy let out some slurred moans of what he could guess was meant to be words, back arched and his ass trying to push the man's cock in eagerly.

"Haah, please, put it all in, Doffy..." The boy underneath him moaned, and his begs caught Doflamingo by slight surprise. He hadn't noticed the raven still trying to push more of his cock in, hands clammy and sweaty despite holding the edge of the coffee table (which he suddenly loved a _whole lot more_ , now that he was fucking Luffy on it) whilst his abused nipples were rubbing against the table, as if he needed friction against them to keep himself sane.

Doflamingo hadn't had a sex partner who would immediately beg, or would look so tempting being fucked on something, or made him resist the urge to ravish them until they died of exhaustion (he was a sadist, no big surprise there). And he fucking loved every twitch the boy made, every sound and everything the boy had done this evening. There was no point in denying that he was going to have a _lot_ of fun with him tonight.

Luffy almost squeaked in surprise, as the blonde lifted his head with a handful of hair. "You look simply irresistible, Luffy, pleading so desperately for me to fuck you with my _massive cock_... Are you sure you want it, boy?" The boy craned his neck, cheeks flushed a deeper red than Doflamingo had seen on any of his partners wear before, sweat coating his whole face, soft pants making the whole room feel hot, and his eyes clouded over with desire, arousal and _lust_. That was all the confirmation Doflamingo needed.

His hands glided to the boy's hips, and he eased himself out until the tip felt the sudden cool air, and thrust back in, Luffy's moaning and arched back a delicious sight as the muscles contracted around his cock. He didn't give the boy time to adjust, slamming back in hard and fast until he could barely tell how he dug his nails into his partner's hips with the desperate moans and delicious cries encouraging him to go further inside the raven.

Doflamingo was surprised Luffy hadn't asked for a change in position, or that he hadn't fallen off yet — but by that squeal of "Aah...!", he figured he was pleased with the current situation, even if he was possibly uncomfortable. The blonde chuckled at his flustered expression, raking his fingers down the boy's back to receive needy sighs from Luffy.

"Fufufu, I can't get enough of you Luffy, and I'm sure you can't get enough of _my cock_ ," He whispered sultrily in the boy's ear, his height being a helpful advantage to allow him to tower over his lover, to show who was dominant. By Luffy's whining, it was clear he was beyond horny and desperate, especially since the man had filled him, the tip needing to twitch even slightly, so it would hit those bundle of nerves that made him go weak. "But I want to see how much you _need it_ , Luffy," Doflamingo finished, before switching their positions. He shivered a little, having sat on a puddle of what was the boy's orgasm that was washed away in his moans.

Now, the blonde sat with a smirk spread across his face, whilst the boy who lay on top of him flushed red, as his whole body was up on show for Doflamingo. Clearly the boy hadn't ever been in such a revealing position, his blush seeming to worsen as the older of the two began to rub circles into his thighs with both thumbs, quite close to his (albeit smaller) dick. "Fufufu, show me how much you want my dick, Luffy, show me how desperate you are for me, boy." Doflamingo's smirk widened as his smaller partner evidently felt uncomfortable in the position, but made no protest against it.

Finally, as if realising asparagus with icecream was not a natural thing to say ( _#REFERENCETOOTHERFANFICTION_ XD), he pulled himself out with some difficulty, and surprised Doflamingo as he sat on the man's lap like nothing happened. Before he could ask, Luffy shifted himself around, legs lying against the man's hips, and he stretched, like a dancer would, trying to touch their toes. But he leaned further forward, one hand holding himself awkwardly, trying to bring his and Doflamingo's dicks closer. His other hand disappeared behind his back, and the blonde could only guess he was going to try and get himself off.

Yet when Luffy brought the two pieces of flesh together and sat them in his mouth with a moan that sent shivers down the boy, his fingers intruding his entrance and the now free hand copying the man's actions of massaging him, the blonde was more than surprised, but more than pleased. Unless the raven wanted to shut his eyes, he could only look at Doflamingo who had leaned back to get a better view as he sucked and licked their dicks together, moaning not just from how good it felt to have them in his mouth, but with his fingers thrusting inside of him, almost three in up to the knuckle by now, and that hand had travelled further south and was now caressing Doflamingo's balls as if they were something he had never seen before.

If he had a camera with him, Doflamingo would not hesitate to record Luffy's actions, shifting to bring himself closer to the man or to readjust the digits in his ass. To hell with child pornography and what not, he doubted Luffy would even care of the consequences as long as the man above him was watching him only. The nip of his teeth once those fingers found what they were looking for, his pants muffled as he brought himself to an orgasm, and his hand now gripping the man's thigh so he wouldn't rip off his balls from succumbing to the pleasure.

Doflamingo himself couldn't hold himself, tied between the delicious scene in front of him and the unbelievable blow job, and groaned, coming undone in the boy's mouth as he had to himself. "Fuck..." He cursed quietly, his hands unable to stop, and now forced Luffy down further onto him, sighing with pure satisfaction. He hadn't had a good fuck in...who knows how long.

Luffy sat up, gagging a little before swallowing, and gave the blonde a grin, pulling out his fingers with a shudder before wiping them off on his chest. Doflamingo too smirked with a wicked glint in his eyes, licking his lips suggestively. The boy's blush had calmed slightly, but with his hinting at more activities, he had to blush some more at the ideas in his head, and let himself be pulled closer to the man's chest, entangling his tongue with his.

* * *

That night had been almost two weeks ago, and Doflamingo hadn't seen Luffy — let alone any sexual partner — since then. He didn't know when they fell asleep or got up, because they broke the bedside clock and a lamp, but neither really cared at that point, repeating their activities more than once, and a final time in the morning before Luffy had left with a scrawled phone number, and half of the food in his kitchen (which was as much as a supermarket).

The blonde hadn't found any reason to go out and fuck someone else, because his mind was just stuck on the boy, as if he was a lovesick highschool girl crushing on her senior. The thought made him shudder; he was nobody's sucker. Even if he denied it, there was no point trying to convince himself others, accepting that he _wanted_ that boy again, to have another heated session with Luffy, in new positions, locations and ways that he could only dream of until being interrupted by a random problem in his everyday life.

It was a Saturday that he finally realised how much Luffy had taken, since he ate in moderation and there was now a few tins of canned food and some spam he had yet to throw out, along with a selection of liquor as expansive as any bar, and some slightly rotting fruit amongst their plastic counterparts. "Fucking hell," Doflamingo muttered under his breath, having just woken up with a headache after too many vodka shots the night before, throwing up in the cab home and collapsing on the bed with dishevelled clothes. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing his signature glasses, or that he looked less like a tycoon, and more like a giant, _normal_ civillian with a pedophilia aura radiating off him to the common bystander.

So, he could choose to starve himself, eat the food that was probably decades expired from its best before date, he could go shopping himself, or he could just order some takeaway. Neither of those ideas were appealing to him, the thought of seeing people or getting their contaminated food making him shudder.

He compensated, trudging over to the phone sitting by the couch, and sat on the coffee table that he now kept to despite questioning from his loyal right-hand man Vergo (who was on standby, but Doflamingo didn't want to see him in his current state), punching in a number he knew too well and waited, before a voice replied in its utterly sweet voice, _"Good morning, this is your local grocery delivery service, how may I help?"_

Having fired off what he could think of from the top of his head, he finally shut the phone off to his pleasure, the sugar-coated voice just asking him to comment highly of them for their superiors; that of which, he did, but not in a good way for the person on the other line. In the end, he found himself in the shower, pointlessly rinsing off the stench of alcohol. When he stepped out, he heard the irritating bang on his door and winced at the unnecessary noise. "It's open," he called out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist with a scowl. He didn't care he hadn't properly dried himself, or the lack of clothes now thrown somewhere in the bathroom, but when he came out, he was very glad he chose to leave so quickly.

There was Luffy, dressed in a loose shirt and low-hanging pants, his hair sticking up at the corners, trying to figure out where the milk went ( _uh, the fridge may be a good idea..._ ). He heard Doflamingo come out, and grinned cheekily. "Good morning!~" The chirpy voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts, remembering that the boy, from what he learnt, did help out at a store, but never did he expect him to be _here_ of all places.

Luffy ended up finishing the first box, another three to go as he unpacked and awkwardly placed them where he thought they belonged, not seeming to mind the man watching him with a piqued interest. He did seem to notice his presence, however, when Doflamingo stood behind him, trapping him against the kitchen bench. "I presume you enjoyed our night~" He teased, wrapping his arms around the boy. Even if it was considered inappropriate, Luffy let it happen and pressed himself against the man's chest with a smile. "I think you did too. But you never called," he said with a pout, "so I thought you lost interest..." His voice had clearly saddened ever so slightly, but the blonde merely smirked, lowering his head to nibble against Luffy's neck, receiving a squeak, and a quiet moan from the boy as he whispered, "Then why don't we see if we're both interested, hm?"

Neither of them could say no to that choice, not that they would.


End file.
